streetfighterfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Guy
, Gen, Maki , Rose, Ibuki, Zeku , Bryan Fury & Jack-× |aficiones = Hayagake , saltar desde los muros, bonsai tendientes.Street Fighter: World Warrior Encyclopedia |movimientos = |alineamiento = Legal bueno |1er juego = Final Fight |apariciones = *Capcom Fighting Jam *Namco × Capcom *Street Fighter × Tekken '''Otros' *Mighty Final Fight *Final Fight Revenge *Final Fight: Streetwise }} |act voz-esp = |act voz-jap = Tetsuya Iwanaga Tsuguo Mogami |act voz-eeuu = Jim Byrnes Jason C. Miller }} es un personaje de videojuego, tanto en los videojuegos de las sagas Final Fight y Street Fighter, donde se desempeña como uno de los protagonistas principales de la saga Final Fight junto a Cody. Su primera aparición fue en el videojuego beat 'em up Final Fight publicado en el año 1989. Más tarde reapareció en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha. Guy es un maestro ninpō revestido de rojo de ascendencia japonesa, a quien se le ha enseñado la forma de especial Bushin del ninjutsu. Apariencia Guy por lo general es retratado con flequillos prominentes que son lo suficientemente largos para cubrir ligeramente sus ojos, pero su longitud parece variar en función de cada ilustrador diferente. Un ceño fruncido se ve constantemente en su rostro; muy pocas veces se ríe o sonríe. Su constitución es bastante pesada, con piernas delgadas y musculosas además de la voluminosidad predominante de sus músculos pectorales, hombros y brazos. Él viste un keikogi ninja sin mangas de color rojo o naranja con unos contornos blancos y una camiseta de red debajo para la defensa. El kanji escrito en el keikogi de Guy se traduce literalmente como "dios de las artes militares". Su calzado era originalmente un conjunto de botas de ninjas en el primer videojuego Final Fight original. En los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha, el calzado de Guy fue cambiado a son un par de Nike Dunks, un contraste intencional para con el resto de su traje tradicional y una marca característica a menudo referenciada por otros personajes y el propio Guy en las frases de victoria. En el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV, el logotipo Swoosh fue modificado para parecerse a un rayo genérico, posiblemente temiendo posibles acciones legales por parte de la empresa Nike. A partir del videojuego Final Fight 3, también lleva puestos un par de guantes de lucha con dedos descubiertos. En los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter IV, su primer traje alternativo se basa en su traje original del primer videojuego Final Fight, con las principales diferencias siendo una espada añadida y una cinta blanca alrededor de su frente. Su segundo traje alternativo parece estar basado en la vestimenta tradicional japonesa, como reminiscencia la clase samurái. Personalidad Guy es calmado y reservado, con una mente aguda, un espíritu noble y un fuerte sentido de la justicia. Él es un guerrero estoico que lleva a cabo su deber como un ninja con un aire casi profesional de desapego; su comportamiento en sus apariciones iniciales en la saga Street Fighter fueron inusualmente distantes, aunque esta actitud distante ha cedido el paso la cortesía en sus representaciones más recientes. Su rostro sombrío rara vez muestra ninguna emoción, con la más notable siendo conmoción ocasional, como cuando vio el destino que le aconteció a su antiguo compañero Cody. A Guy le desagrada interferir en las vidas de otros, y cree que todo debería dejarse como está, sólo luchando cuando lo estime necesario. Protege ferozmente a sus aliados, como se demuestra por sus interacciones con Rose, instándola a no sacrificarse a sí misma para derrotar a M. Bison y rescatar Maki de Bison en la secuencia final de ella. En el videojuego Final Fight original, diversos diálogos parecen indicar que Guy tenía una mente de un solo sendero, especialmente su respuesta a la propuesta de Rolento: "Mad Gear es maldad. Yo destruyo la maldad" ("Mad Gear is evil. I destroy evil"). En uno de los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha, durante un monólogo interior, él rememora una escena retrospectiva de Metro City durante el año 1989, donde su preocupación por la situación actual le hacia simplemente ignorar a algunos de los personajes jefes, los cuales se enfurecen con él por su falta de atención hacia ellos. De acuerdo con su frase de victoria contra Hakan en el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV, Guy es un vegetariano, aunque esto entraría un tanto en conflicto con la gran cantidad items de carne presentes en el videojuego Final Fight original. Relaciones Aliados *'Haggar': Guy es alguien muy cercano de su amigo Haggar y lo ve como una figura mentor. *'Jessica': Reflejando su amistad con Haggar, Guy también ve a Jessica como una amiga íntima también. *'Zeku': Guy respeta profundamente a su maestro, y jura cumplir su papel como sucesor del estilo Bushin, y perseguir el mal que es Shadaloo. Zeku cree firmemente en su estudiante convertido en sucesor. *'Maki': Si bien se sabe que hay mucha fricción entre los dos, como ocurre con Cody, pueden hacer equipo por un objetivo común; aunque Maki a veces no alcanza su propia fuerza. *'Ibuki': En sus frases de victorias contra Guy, muestra cierto afecto a Guy, pero se queja de su apariencia, diciendo que sus ropas no se parecen al atuendo tradicional de un ninja. Guy, a cambio, tiende a darle consejos esta kunoichi novata sobre cómo perfeccionar su habilidad de lucha. En el videojuego Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix, ambos ninjas se encuentran e Ibuki identifica a Guy como un ninja de un clan rival. Guy procede a usar una papata al horno para distraer a Ibuki mientras hace su salida. Es posible que Guy conozca las debilidades de Ibuki debido a su falta de experiencia. *'Ryu': Guy y Ryu comparten un mutuo respeto mutuo. *'Rose': Se muestra que Guy tiene a Rose en alta estima, desafiando al propio M. Bison para salvarla durante su secuencia final en el videojuego Street Fighter IV. Neutrales *'Cody': Él y Guy eran originalmente mejores amigos y rivales que a menudo luchaban en las peleas de entrenamiento entre sí. Guy también es el único viejo amigo con quien Cody se ha asociado desde que fue a la cárcel. En el modo Arcade del videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3, después de derrotar a Guy, Cody concluye que "algunas cosas nunca cambian", probablemente en referencia a uno (o más) de sus duelos pasados; basado en su diálogo rival tanto en los videojuegos Street Fighter Alpha 3 como en Super Street Fighter IV, Cody tiende a tener la ventaja. A pesar de sus frecuentes batallas, los dos no tienen ningún problema en asociarse para lograr un objetivo común, e incluso Cody implica al menos una vez que disfruta hacerlo. En el videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken se muestra que, si bien Guy comprende por qué Cody está encarcelado, no aprueba a la persona en la que se ha convertido mientras está en confinamiento. Guy reconoce que necesita la ayuda de Cody contra la amenaza de Pandora, mientras que a Cody al principio ya no le importa salvar el mundo, pero decide ayudar a Guy una vez más debido al aburrimiento. A partir del videojuego Street Fighter V, está implícito que tanto Guy como Cody no se han visto por un tiempo. Enemigos *'M. Bison': Guy es consciente de la amenaza que M. Bison representa para el mundo y hace lo que puede para detenerlo. Aparentemente hay una profecía acerca de Guy luchando contra M. Bison. *'Rolento': Como ambos eran enemigos durante los acontecimientos del videojuego Final Fight, sus hostilidades continúan, aunque un poco atenuadas. *'Sodom': Desde que Guy lo derrotó durante los acontecimientos del videojuego Final Fight, Sodom desde entonces ha tenido y conservado un profundo desprecio y odio hacia Guy y promete vencerlo un día para vengar su pérdida pasada, aunque el propio Guy considera que Sodom no es más que eso una pequeña molestia para él. Biografía Trasfondo Guy nació en algún lugar de EE.UU. de padres japoneses (probablemente en uno de los distritos de Metro City), habiéndose trasladado allí durante algún momento temprano en su vida. Él era un delincuente en Japón durante su juventud, hasta que conoció al 38º Maestro Bushin, Zeku, quien lo tomó como un estudiante. Juntos, revivieron los secretos del Bushin Ryu Ninpo (Escuela del Guerrero Espiritual de las Artes Ninja). Final Fight Guy es uno de los tres personajes disponibles, junto con Cody y Haggar, en la versión arcade original del videojuego, publicado para arcade por Capcom en el año 1989. Debido a las limitaciones de espacio de memoria RAM, Guy fue omitido inicialmente en la versión de éste videojuego porteada para Super Nintendo Entertainment System, con Cody y Haggar siendo los únicos personajes disponibles en esa versión. Capcom más tarde produjo una segunda versión para Super Nintendo titulada Final Fight Guy, que sustituyó el personaje de Cody por el de Guy, con la explicación en la trama del videojuego que Cody estaba lejos entrenando con el maestro de Guy en Japón. Cuando Mike Haggar es elegido como alcalde de Metro City, jura limpiar la delincuencia de sus calles. Sin embargo, Mad Gear Gang tiene otros planes, y eventualmente, Jessica, la hija de Haggar, es secuestrada por ellos para asegurar su cooperación. Sin embargo, Haggar no tiene intenciones de negociar, y así junto con el novio de Jessica, Cody, y entonces compañero de entrenamiento Guy, Haggar sale a las calles de Metro City y les presenta batalla a los pandilleros de Mad Gear Gang. Ellos se separan, y pronto Guy se encuentra con Sodom, uno de los miembros de mayor rango de Mad Gear Gang. Ellos se enfrentan en un cuadrilátero de lucha clandestina, y Guy le vence con facilidad al gran imitador samurái. Guy entonces continúa hasta el distrito industrial de la ciudad en su búsqueda, y, después de derrotar a las oleadas de rufianes, se encuentra con el lugarteniente de la pandilla de mentalidad militar, Rolento. Impresionado con el valor de la lucha de Guy, le ofrece una posición en Mad Gear Gang, pero este se niega, respondiendo que como practicante del Bushinryu, él ha jurado luchar contra la maldad. Los dos pelean y Guy gana, marcando con una cicatriz a Rolento en la cara con un kunai. Después Guy y Cody se dirigen a la zona de la bahía para enfrentar el luchador Abigail. Abigail provoca a Cody, diciendo que el líder de Mad Gear Gang, Belger, está teniendo un 'buen momento' con Jessica, por lo Cody sale corriendo en su auxilio y deja a guy atrás para que se encargue de éste. Guy luego derrota a Abigail en una pelea difícil, evadiendo todos sus golpes y finalmente dejándolo inconsciente. Más tarde, se reencuentra con Haggar y Cody, que se dirigen de la al centro de la ciudad donde Belger y Jessica se encuentran. Cuando llegan, Cody golpea a Belger con un poderoso puñetazo de gancho al mentón, lanzandolo a través de una ventana, enviándolo en una caída en picado a su supuesta muerte. Haggar abraza a su hija rescatada, pero Cody y Guy desaparecen, a sabiendo que la lucha no ha terminado y que hay trabajo por hacer. Jessica corre detrás de ellos y dice en voz alta el nombre de Cody, pero trata de no hacerle caso y sigue caminando. Guy, molesto con el comportamiento de Cody, lo golpea hasta suelo y se aleja, dejando a Cody para explicarle su decisión de Jessica. Los acontecimientos de este videojuego elevan al trío a la categoría de héroes condecorados dentro de la ciudad. Final Fight 2 Tal como se predijo, Mad Gear Gang regresa, después de esperar el momento oportuno. Mientras Guy y Cody están ausentes (Guy habiendo viajado a Japón para perfeccionar su entrenamiento), Mad Gear Gang ataca y secuestran al sensei de Guy, Genryusai, y a Rena, la prometida de Guy e hija de Genryusai. Haggar forma equipo con la hermana de Rena, Maki, y Carlos Miyamoto, un espadachín de América del Sur, para poder rescatarlos. Ellos tienen éxito y cuando Guy se entera de la historia, les escribe y agradece a todos, afirmando que pronto estará de regreso. Si bien no es un personaje disponible en este videojuego, varios de los 'power-ups' aquí presentes están diseñados en base a él. Final Fight 3 Tras la derrota de Mad Gear Gang en el videojuego anterior, una guerra de pandillas estalló en Metro City, con Skull Cross Gang eventualmente reinando como la más suprema. Guy regresa a Metro City después de su entrenamiento y se reúne con el alcalde Haggar. Entonces la pandilla Skull Cross Gang detona una bomba e incita disturbios violentos en el centro de Metro City, liberando a su líder Black de la prisión. Acompañados por la oficial de policía Lucia y un luchador callejero misterioso llamado Dean, Guy y Haggar pelean para acabar con la nueva pandilla de criminales. Al final en la azotea del cuartel general de la pandilla, Guy logra derrotar y matar Black al golpearlo con un puñetazo que termina por lanzarlo hacia un generador eléctrico, poniendo fin a la pandilla Skull Cross Gang y su edificio. Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams Guy y Sodom son los dos primeros personajes de la saga Final Fight en ser importados a esta otra saga; que más tarde serian acompañados por Rolento en el segundo videojuego, además de Cody y Maki en el tercer videojuego. En los eventos re-conectados de este videojuego, Guy lucha contra M. Bison, presintiendo la maldad que reside en él. Después de que Guy gana, él afirma que ha encontrado su poder interior, y deja M. Bison derrotado en el suelo. Mientras Bison esta todavía en el suelo, se dice a sí mismo que un llegara el día que Guy se las pagará. El videojuego también establece una rivalidad entre Guy y Ryu, que sirven como jefes menores el uno del otro. Street Fighter Alpha 2 Guy continúa su entrenamiento, que ahora esta a punto de concluir, y finalmente, el gran maestro del estilo Bushinryu, Zeku, lo reconoce como un digno sucesor potencial de este arte. Sin embargo, sólo puede haber un gran maestro a la vez, y Zeku revela que ahora deben luchar para determinar quién habrá de liderar. Guy acepta, e inician una batalla mortal aunque libre de malicia alguna.Youtube - Street Fighter Alpha 2 - Guy Ending Al final, Guy emerge victorioso, venciendo a Zeku. Zeku nombra a Guy como el heredero 39º del arte Bushinryu, y le advierte de una fuerza maligna que amenaza con corromper el mundo antes de desaparecer. Guy resuelve derrotar a esta maldad del que su predecesor le advirtió. En un momento antes de su batalla contra Zeku, Guy se encuentra con Rose, quien le informa de un 'vacío' en su mente; cuando Guy afirma que simplemente no hay nada en su mente, Rose entonces se refiere a el como 'tan fuerte, sin embargo tan estúpido'. Guy afirma que Rose no puede ver que esta batalla será su pelea final; entonces la enfrenta y derrota antes de enfrentarse a M. Bison. Street Fighter Alpha 3 Pronto es evidente que el mal del cual Zeku había hablado es Shadaloo, y Guy se dispone a destruirlo. En sus investigaciones se encuentra con una misteriosa mujer llamada Rose, quien está decidida a destruir al líder de esta organización criminal, M. Bison. Guy trata de disuadirla de su misión en un intento de protegerla, pero ella continúa sin tener eso en cuenta. A medida Guy sigue en su búsqueda de Shadaloo, se encuentra con Cody. Sin embargo, esta reunión no es una muy alegre: Cody, siendo un luchador callejero turbulento, ha sido incapaz de adaptarse a una vida de paz. Se ha convertido en un justiciero vigilante clandestino sin piedad, encerrado frecuentemente por sus violentos disturbios, y ahora es un prisionero prófugo. Guy se percata de que la lucha contra la delincuencia de Cody nunca estuvo motivada por la justicia, sino por el amor de la lucha, la cual se ha convertido en una adicción; a continuación, los dos hombres tienen su propia batalla. Después de que ambos se calmaron, Guy aceptó que su amigo tiene que vivir su propia vida. Cuando Guy le pregunta a Cody si se quedaría en Metro City, respondió que aún tenía viajes que hacer y el par continúan con sus propios trayectos. Guy se despide de él, dándose cuenta de que en el fondo, Cody sigue siendo una buena persona. Entonces Guy es confrontado por Maki, quien lo desafía por su título. Guy no la reconoce como lo suficientemente digna, sin embargo, y entonces por eso la pelea no resulta en un combate a muerte, como lo exigía la ceremonia tradicional. Pronto Maki se ve obligada a reconocer la derrota, pero afirma que no está a punto de darse por vencida. Finalmente, Guy derrota a M. Bison, pero ya es demasiado tarde; M. Bison y Rose ya se habían enfrentado y Rose ahora esta herida gravemente. Él la carga corriendo inconsciente, mientras buscaba con ansiedad encontrar asistencia medica para ella, pero a medida que la sostenía, experimenta un miedo inexplicable. Sin saberlo Guy, M. Bison había sido derrotado y muerto, pero se había aferrado a Rose como un anfitrión para su espíritu. Sin embargo, Rose sobrevive, y todo resulta bien hasta el eventual retorno de M. Bison. Super Street Fighter IV S.I.N., una rama de la organización Shadaloo, inunda a Metro City con armas mediante el trafico ilegal. Guy decide salvar a la ciudad una vez más, y pronto se encuentra con Cody, que otra vez se escapó de prisión. Los dos se enfrentan y aunque el resultado es desconocido, Cody sigue su camino, dejando a Guy con las palabras "las personas cambian - yo he cambiado, tu has cambiado". Guy ingresa el torneo de S.I.N. y eventualmente se abre camino hasta su cuartel general, donde una inconsciente Rose se deja llevar por M. Bison. Guy aparece en la parte superior del aeroplano de M. Bison y amenaza con destruirlo si éste no la libera de inmediato. Qué ocurre a continuación no es mostrado, pero se da a entender que, o bien Guy derrotó a M. Bison o decidió entregarla debido a que no estaba en condiciones de luchar. Guy consigue reanimar a la casi moribunda Rose, quien se sorprende al verlo. Más tarde, Guy se reencuentra con Cody una vez más, y dice que se ha dado cuenta de que a pesar de que Cody sólo pelea por la emoción de la lucha en si, siempre lo hace contra objetivos criminales, matones y terroristas en sus tremendas riñas, lo que lo convierte en un héroe a pesar de si mismo. Le pregunta a Cody si es que volverá, pero Cody responde que el único lugar al que al que ha regresar es a su propia celda, ya que es donde pertenece. Aunque es posible que fuese Ibuki, Guy también pudo haber sido quien lanzó el kunai durante la secuencia final de Fei Long, dada la falta de participación de Ibuki con S.I.N. en su trama argumental. Apariciones en otros videojuegos Mighty Final Fight Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix Guy tiene una breve aparición cameo en este videojuego crossover en el escenario del bar de Dee Jay y durante la secuencia final del personaje disponible Ibuki. Final Fight Revenge Guy apareció en este videojuego de producción estadounidense, un videojuego de lucha para arcade y más tarde para Sega Saturn que cuenta con el plantel original del primer videojuego Final Fight. Situado entre los acontecimientos de los videojuegos de la saga Final Fight y Street Fighter Alpha 3, Guy regresa a Metro City y descubre una presencia oscura y la maldad que proviene de dentro de la propia ciudad. Finalmente, Guy descubre que la presencia es una versión zombi del ex líder de Mad Gear Gang, Belger. Aunque Guy logra luchar y derrotar a Belger, él resulta infectado con una enfermedad desconocida gracias a una duro mordida del mismo Belger. Guy retornaría de de nuevo a Japón con el fin de concentrar su tiempo en luchar frente a esta enfermedad, y su final no es canónico con el argumento oficial, debido a su perfecto estado de salud durante los acontecimientos del videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3. Capcom Fighting Jam Guy es uno de los personajes de la saga Street Fighter Alpha que aparece en estwe videojuego crossover de Capcom. Namco × Capcom Guy es un personaje disponible en este videojuego RPG estratégico exclusivo para la región de Japón. Es emparejado con Ginzu el Ninja del videojuego beat 'em up Captain Commando como una unidad singular (single unit). Debido a esto, también participa en los ataques Asalto múltiples que involucran a todo el Equipo Comando. La historia del presente en éste videojuego representa a Sho como el futuro sucesor Bushin-ryu de Guy. Aparece por primera vez para ayudar a Sakura y Karin, a defender a los estudiantes de la Secundaria Justice contra el personaje antagonista Janga, de los videojuegos del universo Namco. Street Fighter × Tekken Guy aparece como uno de los personajes disponibles de contenido de descarga (DLC) en este videojuego de lucha crossover; su compañero de equipo de lucha es Cody. Viaja hasta la Antártida para destruir a Pandora, reuniéndose y superando a Bryan Fury y Jack-× en el proceso. Cuando el dúo llega al objeto Pandora, se borra a sí mismo de la existencia antes de que puedan hacer nada. Guy afirma que era lo mejor, y le dice a Cody que esta aventura le recordaba a los viejos tiempos. Cody estuvo de acuerdo en que fue "definitivamente para nada aburrido", y lo que Guy responde con una sonrisa extraña. Su atuendo Swap Costume se basa en el traje del personaje Kazuya Mishima, mientras que su traje alternativo es un traje con mayor reminiscencia a la imagen arquetipica de un ninja en la cultura popular actual. Otras apariciones Street Fighter Alpha (manga) En esta serie manga creada por Masahiko Nakahira basada en los primeros videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha, Guy es representado como un ninja justiciero vigilante clandestino reconocido que pone fin a varias organizaciones criminales. Es mencionado por primera vez cuando Chun-Li está comparando a Charlie que el ninja debido a sus actividades como justicieros vigilantes. Cuando Ryu conoce a Rose, la adivina le dice que hay dos hombres que son "de color rojo como el fuego" que lo asistirán en su batalla (Ken y Guy). Guy se disfraza como un integrante de Shadaloo para poder enfrentara M. Bison, pero se ve obligado a revelar su identidad cuando Vega intenta matar a Adon y un Ryu descontrolado. Después de encargarse rápidamente de Vega, Guy comienza a patear rápidamente varios barriles de aceite hacia este Ryu enloquecido (un guiño hacia los videojuegos de la saga Final Fight),Archivo:Guy-FinalFight-kicks-barrels.gif para luego proceder a luchar contra Ryu directamente. Debido al entrenamiento para luchar contra varios adversarios a la vez y la velocidad superior de Guy, fue capaz de bloquear cada golpe del "Shun Goku Satsu" lanzado por Ryu y así derrotarlo. Después de Rose quedara inconsciente por culpa de M. Bison mientras trataba de detener a Ryu, Guy la rescata durante la batalla entre Ryu y M. Bison (esta escena seria más tarde adaptada en la secuencia final de Rose en el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3). Guy es visto por última vez observando la batalla entre Ryu y Sagat. Street Fighter (serie animada) Guy aparece en la serie animada estadounidense Street Fighter en el episodio titulado 'Final Fight', que adapta el argumento de su videojuego homónimo. En este episodio, Guy y Cody se hacen amigos de Ryu y Ken, que les ayudan a luchar contra Mad Gear Gang para salvar Jessica. Guy derrota a Rolento lanzando sus granadas de regreso hacia él. También patea un misil dirigido a Cody, causando que Belger salga disparado por una ventana, al igual que en el final del primer videojuego Final Fight. Extrañamente, en esta serie se dice que el estilo Bushin se originó en el Tíbet. Street Fighter: Sakura Ganbaru! Guy también tiene una breve aparición cameo en esta serie manda creada por Masahiko Nakahira. Su silueta se puede ver cuando Maki habla sobre el estilo Bushin. Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation Guy hace una breve aparición en este OVA anime como uno de los luchadores que han acceden a la base del profesor Sadler gracias a que ingresaron en su torneo de lucha clandestino. Mientras que todos los finalistas del torneo están a bordo del avión que lo lleva a la isla del Dr. Sadler, Ryu y Guy se ven sentados juntos, pero con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, deliberadamente sin mirarse el uno al otro. Ya en la base, se le ve luchando brevemente contra Dhalsim, sobre quien intenta una patada-salto Bushin, sólo para que Dhalsim se tele-transporte lejos a sí mismo y aparentemente golpea a Guy desde atrás. Se le vio por última vez en una celda junto con los otros luchadores, donde Ken y Chun-Li los lideran antes de irse a rescatar a Birdie. Streeet Fighter (UDON) También hace aparición en los cómics publicados por UDON Entretainment. Apareció por primera vez en las historias cómic adicionales incluidas al final creados por Corey Lewis. Su primera aparición real de la serie cómic fue cuando Dan lo desafía a una batalla por su invitación al torneo 'World Warrior'. Guy detiene fácilmente Dan con un movimiento de su muñeca, y rápidamente lo noquea. Más tarde esa noche, Dan roba su invitación cuando cree que Guy está durmiendo. En realidad estaba despierto, pero dejó que Dan se fuera porque no tenia pensando en ingresar al torneo de todas formas para empezar y decidió darle a Dan una oportunidad. Más tarde, Maki lo desafía por el título del 40º maestro Bushin, aunque no es capaz de derrotarlo. También hace una aparición en un cómic adicional que detalla el origen de Haggar, junto a Haggar y Cody mientras se preparan para luchar contra Mad Gear Gang. Se le ve por última vez en otro cómic adicional entrenando a su compañera ninja Ibuki, a petición de Sanjo. Jugabilidad En la historia de trasfondo de para el videojuego Final Fight original, guy es establecido como siendo el 39º sucesor del estilo Bushin de Ninpo, también conocido como Bushinryu. El estilo de Guy, en particular, puede ser descrito como una fusión del ninjutsu tradicional la lucha callejera moderna. La aplicación única de Guy de las artes marciales Bushin utiliza la velocidad y ataques rápidos para desgastar a los adversarios hasta que pueda encontrar una apertura para sus maniobras más mortales, convirtiéndose en el más rápido del trío original. En los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter, Guy carece de algún ataque de proyectil, aunque puede lanzar una explosión de Qì de rango cercano y un shuriken en los videojuegos Final Fight 3 y Final Fight Revenge, respectivamente. Es el único personaje de los videojuegos de la saga Final Fight presente en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha que no utiliza algún arma, aunque lleva un kunai en su persona, como se ve durante su secuencia final en el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV. Muchos de sus ataques están basados naturalmente en sus apariciones en los videojuegos de la saga Final Fight, donde Guy resaltaba por ser el más rápido del trío original, debido a sus habilidades de ninjutsu. Su entonces única patada 'Off the Wall' y asaltos de alta velocidad fueron preservados para su introducción en la saga Street Fighter, y puede usar sus asaltos para detenerse de repente y así engañar o confundir a sus adversarios, o también lanzar ataques sorpresivos, haciéndole un personaje útil para rushdowns, cross-ups, explotar aberturas, y escapes de presiones. Sin embargo, muchos de sus movimientos son bastante fáciles de bloquear, haciendo de él una especie de responsabilidad defensiva. El conjunto de movimientos de Guy contiene muchas otras técnicas de la saga Final Fight y Bushinryu, como el movimiento "Bushin Senpukyaku", similar al movimiento "Tatsumaki" de Ryu y Ken, pero que drenaba su Barra de Vitalidad cada que vez que se utilizaba en los videojuegos de la saga Final Fight; en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter, funciona como su movimiento anti-aéreo. También posee el movimiento "Hozanto", un golpe de giro de codo que puede pasar por debajo de los ataques proyectiles, y el movimiento "Bushin Izuna Otoshi", un ataque de salto que puede conducir a un golpe con caída codo o un ataque de agarre de corto alcance. En el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 2, Guy fue uno de los pocos personajes que podrían realizar Chain Combos ("Combinaciones de Movimientos en Cadena") naturales después de que fueron retirados. Super Combos/Ultra Combos Los movimientos Super Combo de Guy en sus primeras apariciones son: "Bushin Hasoken", un rápido ataque anti-aéreo, "Bushin Gorai Kyaku", una combinación de patadas múltiples, y "Bushin Muso Renge", un comando de agarre que conduce a una serie de poderosos golpes de corto alcance. Retiene estos tres movimientos para su reaparición en el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV, con los últimos dos actuando como sus movimientos de Ultra Combo. Frases Música de escenario En el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 2, el escenario de Guy se llama 'The Final Fight' e incluye la mayoría de los personajes del videojuego Final Fight original. Sus temas musicales para el primer videojuego Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams, Street Fighter Alpha 2 y Super Street Fighter IV son simplemente una versión remix del tema musical para el primer escenario del videojuego Final Fight original, mientras que en el videojuego Namco × Capcom su tema musical es una versión remix del tema musical del escenario 'Bay Area' (mismo tema musical para Rolento en el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 2). Street Fighter Alpha Warriors' Dreams-Guy Stage|''Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams'' Street Fighter Alpha 2 Guy Theme|''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold Theme of Guy|''Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold'' Street Fighter Alpha 3 OST No More Swingin' (Theme of Guy)|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' Final Fight Revenge - Guy Theme|''Final Fight Revenge'' Final Fight (Arcade) - Metro City Slums|''Hyper Street Fighter Alpha, SF Alpha 3 X-ism Final Fight 3 Music For Metro City|Hyper Street Fighter Alpha, SF Alpha 3 Classic FG's Underrated Videogame Music 356 - Guy's Theme (Namco X Capcom)|Namco × Capcom'' Super Street Fighter IV OST Theme of Guy|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Curiosidades * Guy tiene una relación romántica con la hermana de Maki, Rena, que junto con Genryusai (su padre y anterior maestro Bushinryu) fueron secuestrados por la pandilla Mad Gear Gang y posteriormente rescatados en el videojuego Final Fight 2. ** Debido a esto, Guy es uno de los once personajes disponibles en los videojuegos la saga Street Fighter que tienen una relación romántica o están casados. * Guy es mencionado durante la frase de victoria Ryu contra Ibuki en el videojuego Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike ("Your Ninja style is different from Bushin style. But that's because you're not a '''guy'!"; "Tu estilo Ninja es diferente al estilo Bushin. Pero eso es porque tú no eres un tipo.!"). * En el videojuego ''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Strider Hiryu tiene una paleta de colores basada en Guy. Es interesante señalar que las ilustraciones conceptuales del artbook Super Street Fighter IV, muestra que inicialmente Guy estaba planeado que tuviera un traje alternativo inspirado en Strider Hiryu. Galería Ilustraciones oficiales Guy Final Fight.png|''Final Fight'' Guy Final Fight CD artwork.png|''Final Fight CD'' FFGuyBushinSenpuuKyaku.png|''Final Fight CD, ilustración del ataque Bushin Senpukyaku de Guy. GuyRena&Maki.png|Final Fight 2, ilustración de Guy, Rena y Maki. Guy Final Fight 3 artwork.png|Final Fight 3'' Street Fighter II Turbo 6-7b -- UDON Entertainment -- Alan Wang.jpg|''Street Fighter II Turbo'' #6, #7 , portadas con Guy y otros personajes de Final Fight. Ilustración de Alan Wang. 27 guy11.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Guy SF×TK artwork.png|''Street Fighter × Tekken'' Capturas de pantalla Haggar's_Cameo_in_Cody's_Ending.png|''Super Street Fighter IV, cameo en la secuencia final de Cody. SFVFinalFight.png|Street Fighter V, cameo en el escenario Union Station. Sprites *'Final Fight' Archivo:Guymovie.gif Archivo:Guy-FinalFight-kicks-barrels.gif *'Final Fight 3' Archivo:Final_Fight_3_-_Guy_Stance.gif *'Saga Street Fighter Alpha' Archivo:Guy-stance.gif Archivo:Guy-SFA-nothing-personal.gif Archivo:Guy-SFA-jump-close.gif Archivo:Guy-SFA-jump-kicks-barrels.gif *'Namco × Capcom''' Archivo:GuyN×C.gif Vídeos Street_Fighter_Alpha_3_-_Guy_Playthrough_2_2 SSF4 Story - Guy's Ending HD|Epilogo de Guy SSF4 Story - Cody's Ending HD|Guy encuentra a Cody Referencias en:Guy ru:Гай Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Final Fight Categoría:Personajes de Final Fight 3 Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter Alpha Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter Alpha 2 Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter Alpha 3 Categoría:Personajes de Final Fight Revenge Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Ultra Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Estados Unidos